Romeo & Juliet
by Sapphire Leia
Summary: "por razones como ESTAS es que odio que los cuentos terminen pareciendose a la realidad...aunque sea una coincidencia tan perfecta..."


este es un pequeño fanfic que me gustaria compartir y ojala les guste, salió en 3 minutos de mi cabeza, asi que si esta mal gomen  
><strong>NOTA: <strong>narración::..hecha por Hong Kong  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong>en este fic muere uno de los 2

* * *

><p>En la actualidad ya casi nadie cree en cuentos infantiles como caballeros y dragones, princesas y hadas, etc. pero solo por una sola cosa hago mención de toda esa mitología...y es que los cuentos no son mas que eso...sucesos ficticios que no se relacionan con la realidad pero... me duele que sea así debido a que mi delirio viene de un cuento de hadas, o mas bien, una obra literaria -que para colmo viene siendo lo mismo- titulada "Romeo and Juliet", permítanme explicar para lograrlo comprender...<p>

Hay dos familias protagonistas en esta historia, los países Nórdicos y los Asiáticos, tienen ciertas rivalidades por pelea de terrenos y constantemente nos hemos visto las caras en lugares que coincidimos por casualidad y ese día no fue la excepción, en un lugar remoto de mis fronteras y casi dando a Europa lo conocí: un chico albino de poca expresión -aunque no me admiro si soy igual- con un puffin de mascota al cual le nombró como Mr. Puffin *ironía*... estábamos los dos viéndonos de arriba a abajo buscando un punto débil para atacar pero tras varios intentos nos rendimos y comenzamos a conocernos...

No era la cruel persona despiadada que Nini China me había dicho de los Nórdicos, logré comprender el otro punto de vista que estaba oculto en su familia y…sin poderlo creer, poco a poco llegué a enamorarme de él, tanto, que siempre que tenía que ir a verlo a Europa, mentía que iba de visita con Inglaterra –ya que él me dio un "tour" se me hacía fácil ir y venir de allá- pero con el paso del tiempo esto se supo tarde que temprano ya que mi melliza, Taiwan, un día se dio cuenta que salía frecuentemente de casa y regresaba algo tarde así que me siguió a una de mis citas y para sorpresa suya me descubrió dándole lo que parecía ser el primero beso de Iceland, pero por alguna extraña razón no dijo nada y no descubrió su presencia delante nuestro, hasta que pasaron mas los días y descubrí el porque de su silencio.

Taiwan había hablado con Nini acerca de mis salidas para ver a Iceland y eso no pareció gustarle ya que el mismo día que ella nos espió Denmark había dado un golpe de estado y robó unas que otras cosas de Asia –debido a que es un vikingo- así que la noticia terminó por ponerlo de peor humor y me prohibió ir a verle mas aparte me encerró durante un tiempo, aunque seguí sin hacer caso e igual salí de mi encierro para darle la noticia a él de que mi país pretendía atacar al suyo pero no logré llegar a tiempo, Sweden y Finland me atraparon y me mantuvieron preso en la zona nórdica hasta que alguien –quien quiera que sea- se enterase de que estaba allí…

Pasaron las horas donde parecía escucharse un debate para saber que harían conmigo o que sería de Asia en general, todas las voces decían cosas como "sacrificio de Dioses" o "entrega divina" o algo así, no tenía ánimos de descifrar lo que decían hasta que de entre todo el escándalo se oyó un ultimátum. La voz de Norway se oyó solamente en toda la sala y cada miembro le vio fijamente con cierta confusión y seriedad, el añadió un par de palabras que me sorprendieron un poco ya que pensé que me odiaba por "pretender" a su hermanito pero pidió mi liberación, alegando el pretexto de la felicidad de Iceland y otras cosas pero Denmark se negó rotundamente a la sugerencia y cuestionó al otro, hasta que se sentenció mi muerte…sería ejecutado como respuesta a una supuesta invasión que inicié por mi cuenta, al atardecer ocurrirá todo y mis hermanos no tienen ni la menor idea de donde me encuentre…

Es hora de la verdad, solo vi a Iceland una vez y solo fue para despedirme, estaba casi atardeciendo y los Nórdicos ya tenían sus armas listas, yacía de espaldas contra la pared, en espera de lo último y antes que nada solo quiero decir fuerte y claro:

"Te amo…"

Y es por esto que los cuentos de hadas y las obras teatrales nunca deberían parecerse a la realidad.

* * *

><p>solo quiero decir una ultima cosa ademas de preguntar si les gusto o no me puede alguien explicar (con lujo de peras y manzanas) como subir un 2do capitulo a mis historias (para este no, pero si ocupo saber xDU) gracias de antemano n.n<p> 


End file.
